Level shifter circuits are extensively used in integrated circuits for transferring signals from a voltage domain to another. Level shifters may be exposed to “false” switching during transitions which should be desirably countered. Making a level shifter fast is another desirable point, which however may involve high current consumption during transitions.
Despite the extensive activity in that area, improved solutions are desirable in order to address various issues. Reducing current consumption in a level shifter with latch operation and facilitating at the same time constant feedback are exemplary of such issues.